


Bedroom on the Lake

by Pegggy21



Series: Derek and Stiles in the woods [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek blowing Stiles, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sex, Stiles gets blown, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Wall Makeout, Wolf Derek Hale, bed oral, couch make out, derek hale gets hand job, stiles gives derek a hand job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegggy21/pseuds/Pegggy21
Summary: The smut as promised





	Bedroom on the Lake

Derek could feel Stile’s contentment. Even though Derek was being, well, Derek, Stiles was steadfast. Derek reached his hand to Stiles’ face and cupped his jaw. He leaned in slow, giving Stiles time to move if he wanted. Stiles leaned in to meet him. They kissed softly for a moment, Stiles enjoying the feel of Derek’s beard on his lips and chin. Stiles licked across Derek’s lips and Derek opened his mouth. As things progressed Stiles put his hands on Derek’s chest. He caressed the strength in his sides and moved to his back, as he ran his hands across Derek’s back Stiles pulled Derek on top of him. Having Derek’s considerable bulk on top of him, nestled between his legs, was amazing. Stiles could breathe but could feel Derek’s weight in his chest. Derek adjusted and began running his fingers through Stile’s hair, pulling it from the bun. With his other hand Derek pulled Stile’s shirt off. Derek kissed and nipped at Stiles’ shoulder tattoos. Stiles sighed as Derek’s strong hand ran up and down his chest and stomach. Derek loved the way he could feel some of stiles freckles and moles, the ridges of his muscles quivered when he stroked them. Derek kissed from his shoulder to his collar bone. He licked and bit before going lower to his chest. Stiles seemed to short out when Derek worked a hand to palm his dick. Stiles began pulling at Derek’s shirt and it was soon history. Derek met Stile’s mouth once again, grinding his erection into Stiles’. Stiles moved with Derek, trying to get the best amount of friction and still kiss. Stiles sighed into Dereks mouth, tasted Derek’s smile. Stiles roughly ran his hands along Derek’s back, pressing his fingers in the peaks and valleys of his corded muscles. His hands played with the belt loops on Derek’s pants, then slid one hand between. He really couldn’t get enough of Derek’s ass. His other hand pulled at Derek’s impressive thigh, pulling Derek even closer to him. Derek rutted his entire body against Stile’s. He rubbed his beard on Stile’s neck and chest, marking Stiles as Derek’s. Stiles groaned arching into the mark, pulling Derek’s head into him for more. Stiles wanted to be Derek’s, wanted Derek to understand. Being so close to Stiles and being able to smell how much Stiles wanted him was almost too much. Derek could feel the wolf surging to the surface and he jerked back and away from Stiles. Stiles whined, actually audibly whined, when Derek abruptly moved. Stiles reached out and sat up, not understanding.  
“Wait- Der-“ Stiles looked wreaked. His khakis were all wrinkled and tented pretty badly, his neck and face were all red and scratched from Derek’s beard. His pupils where blown and his breathing was loud. Now he smelled of confusion and hurt. “Did, did I do something?”   
“No, not at - all. I’m- the adrenaline is making me turn.” Stiles could see Derek’s face trying to wolf out. “I just- need to breathe for a moment.”  
“Well, as long as you don’t become a full wolf I don’t care.” Derek just stared, open mouthed. “Well, do you care when my eyes flash?” He nodded no. “Same thing for you.”   
“I could literally eat your face off.”  
“But would you? Really? Eat my face off? Come on Derek you’re about as scary as a puppy.” Stiles shook his head and crawled onto Derek, rubbing his own face from navel to neck. He looked up at Derek letting his eyes flash unnaturally bright. “Mine.” Derek had no control over his face after that. Stiles had fun learning the new curves of his face with his mouth and hands. As they kissed Stiles licked Derek’s teeth, making Derek shake his head. Would this boy ever learn he is a scary monster? Derek shifted so that Stiles’ legs bracketed at his hips and put his hands under Stiles’ ass. In one almost smooth movement Derek picked Stiles up. He started to walk to the bedroom, finding a wall on the way there. Derek firmly pinned Stiles against the wall. Derek interlaced their fingers and rested their joined hands over Stile’s head. His other hand remained on Stiles’ ass to keep him aloft. They shifted their hips as much as they could in this position. Stiles held Derek’s face, running his fingers roughly through his dark beard. After a while Derek pulled Stiles off the wall and pushed into the bedroom. Stiles reached down as he kissed Derek’s shoulder and unbuttoned Derek’s pants. Derek huffed a laugh at the absurdity of the movements but let his pants slid to the floor none the less. He huffed and dropped Stiles onto the bed. Derek kissed down Stiles’ chest, licking and biting as well. When he reached Stiles’ pants he kissed on Stiles’ stomach as he undid the button and zipper. He pulled them off and grinned up at Stiles. Stiles loved getting blown, his dick was already hard from making out. He was laying on their bed, propped up on his elbows. His face was flushed and alight with anticipation. His amber eyes glowing brightly, he knew there was no need to dim them. Derek kept kissing Stiles’ hips and thighs, knowing it would drive Stiles crazy. Derek was right, Stiles started panting and his head dropped back. He groaned for Derek to get with it, and Derek just laughed. Derek did as requested. He took Stiles’ into his mouth and began sucking gently. He concentrated on keeping his wolf teeth put away, that wouldn’t be fun for anyone involved. As he moved his mouth and tongue he put his hand on Stiles balls, massaging gently. Stiles collapsed on the bed, groaning. Derek varied the pressure and bobbing motion of his head in synch with Stiles’ hips. Before too long Stiles moaned he was about to come, Derek didn’t care though he kept his pace up. As Stiles came Derek worked him through it, waiting till Stiles was done to let go. Derek kissed his way back up to Stiles’ mouth. Stiles pulled Derek close and took Derek into his hand. As they kept kissing Sties pumped his hand how he’d learned Derek liked. Occasionally he’d rub his thumb over the head or run his fingers on Derek’s balls. Derek moaned and rolled his hips with Stiles’ hand. With his other hand Stiles pulled at Derek’s hair and pulled his head back to bite at his neck. It took no time at all for Derek to come, Stiles stroking until Derek was finished. Derek pulled Stiles onto him and they lay naked for a wile. Derek ran his fingers through Stiles hair and Stiles drew lazy circles on Derek’s chest with his fingers. They would be okay. They loved each other too much to let this go.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge shout out to I_Need_Fangirl_Therapy once again for being woken up and having to read this. Admittedly I wrote this at 7 in the morning but still.


End file.
